Naruto: Mystery of the soul
by AlrightioMightio
Summary: Everyone knows that the Kyubbi was sealed into Naruto at the time of his birth, but what if something got put into the seal with it.What changes would occur because of it. A more powerful, smarter Naruto emerges. FemHaku. Good Sasuke. Sakura annoying at times. NOT godlike will be beat up. NON-MASSACRE No-Yaoi Rated M FOR MATURE READERS ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: mystery of the soul.**

 **Everyone knows that the Kyubbi was sealed into Naruto at the time of his birth, but what if something got put into the seal with it. What Strange changes would occur because of it. A more powerful, smarter Naruto emerges. FemHaku. Good Sasuke. Sakura annoying at times. NOT godlike will be beat up. NON-MASSACRE No-Yaoi**

 **Authors note: There will be many abnormal pairings, some will develop early on like the one you will see in this chapter (no spoilers on who it is and it won't develop completely this chapter)**

The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze looked over to his left, his beautiful village that had retained heavy damage in the kyuubi attack, next he looked to his right, there he saw the beast that had caused it all that was just finished being absorbed into his son, Naruto. Then he looked forwards just barely a meter in front of him on the ground, His wife and said son.

"Kushina, I'll be there soon. Naruto, goodbye, please forgive me for placing this burden on you, but I believe in you my son".

He gave his final words to his sleeping son and dead wife, never seeing the little purple wisp fly into the seal on his son's stomach or the Shinigami's small smile as it disappeared as the last of the light left Minato's eyes.

A Few Minutes Later

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Arrived minutes later with a squad of ANBU to the scene of Minato and Kushina lying in a slight circle around a now awakened and crying Naruto. The old Hokage sighed, knowing what they had done.

"What shall be done lord Hokage?" A cat (Yamato) masked Anbu asked.

"Bring the bodies to the village" Hiruzen said as he knelt down and picked up the baby boy who had stopped crying and was reaching for the old Hokage.

"We will have a funeral for the dead in a couple days time." He said as he stared at the boy in his arms sadly.

He started walking back to the village with the now quiet baby boy that was looking at him with such an adorable expression he just had to crack a small smile.

'He will have such a hard life. I will do my best to fulfill your dying wish Minato' He thought with determination in his mind.

* * *

In the village there were riots in the streets as civilians called for the 'Demon brats' head.

The newly reinstated Third Hokage had just announced to the council and then the village of what had happened and even announced the fourths dying wish that the boy be seen as a hero, but it wasn't enough. The people wanted 'justice' for what the damn demon did to their village and the 'demon brat' was the perfect outlet.

Only about ten percent of the actual population of konohagakure didn't want to kill him. 5 of that 10 percent wanted him to be used as a weapon 3 percent just didn't care at all, and the last two percent felt sympathy for the boy and wanted to help him.

And so the boy stayed with the Hokage in the Hokage tower for the night before the next day the third called another meeting outside the tower and claimed the sealing to be an S class secret and that should anyone tell any of the younger generation about it, they would be executed.

* * *

The next day saw the third Hokage looking out the window with little Naruto in his arms. Today it was much calmer; people weren't out to get the boys blood all the time. The people of the village were just now heading to the burial site to have the mass burial. The third gave Naruto over to a Neko masked ANBU. Then he walked to the burial site alone to give his speech to the village.

At the site the people were waiting in silence for the Hokage to take the stand and begin his speech. And begin he did.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA… tragedy has struck… our beloved leader the Yondaime Hokage, has fallen, but in his final moments… he sealed the beast that caused so much pain for us. I ask that you honor his memory… Honor his last wishes… this is a grave time for us… for all of us. We have lost so many. We don't need to lose more. I ask that you honor his last wish and see the child that he gave up his life to seal the biju into AS A HERO… If you cannot do this, this tree has truly fallen."

To say that the people were mad would be an understatement. THEY WERE FURIOUS to think that he would bring up the damn demon brat at the funeral of their beloved friends, family and Hokage. The only ones that truly seemed to take his suggestion to mind were very few in the croud. They were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha who were both friends of the Namikaze and Uzumaki couple. They now had complete certainty in their friends sealing prowess.

The next to reconsider were Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku who were very fond of the couple who also had complete confidence in them.

And the last to reconsider was a young Iruka Umino who was just old enough to understand what was happening and who was smart enough to know that there is a difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed into it.

* * *

Once the funeral service was finished people started swarming the Hokage tower demanding that the demon be put to death.

Inside the Hokage's office Hiruzen and a couple ANBU and well known jonin were in the office with little Naruto.

"What shall we do lord Hokage?" asked Neko

"Take him out and away from the tower to the less populated area of the village that is still standing"

"But why lord Hokage?"

"Just do as I say and be careful not to be seen. Bring him to the orphanage 'if it's still standing' there and make sure they know it's a direct order from the Hokage to treat him right".

"What will you do about the villagers Hokage-sama" asked Asuma (the thirds son)

"I will try to pacify them… It was wrong of me to even think of bringing him up at the funeral…"

"Very well it will be done Hokage-sama"

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the orphanage

A small amount of killing intent came from one Neko ANBU as the civilian in charge of the orphanage denied the boy entry for the third time. The ANBU had just lost her patience and resorted to threatening him if he didn't let the boy stay there. Lets just say the civilian was no match for even that small amount of KI she leaked out.

"V-very w-well ANBU-san r-right this way." He said stuttering in fear.

Instantly the KI stopped and he felt he could breath again. Deciding against arguing more he led her and the boy up to a very small room for a baby and Neko placed the baby in a crib. She then turned to the proprietor of the orphanage.

"If you mistreat this boy there will be hell to pay, do you understand me?" She leaked a small amount of KI to get her point across.

"Y-y-yes N-neko-san, we will not mistreat him I promise!"

"Hn" Replied Neko and stopped the KI.

The proprietor left the room to get some food for the boy and ANBU soon turned to leave as well but turned back at the door.

"Good luck little Naruto. Your gonna need it." And with that she turned and left.

* * *

At the Hokage office

The elders and Hiruzen were having quite a lengthy discussion on what to do with the boy.

"I still think we should make him into a weapon but I can see that look in your eyes old friend. A look I remember from a long time ago. I will follow your example" Said the old war-hawk Danzo Shimura.

"You better Danzo or you will start to remember why I still hold the moniker kami no Shinobi (God of shinobi)" Hiruzen replied

"Very well we will take our leave then" Homura stated

As one all three left in a single Hiruzen not seeing the small smile Danzo was wearing 'I am already starting to see the one I used to see old friend. But I will have that boy whether you like it or not' he thought as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hiruzen sighed once more as he put his head in his hands. He stayed in that position for a couple more seconds before his voice sounded out.

"Report, Neko"

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama" She replied as she appeared in front of his desk before bowing

"Good, get me Kakashi Hatake in here now"

"But Hokage-sama are you sure he is the best choice to tail the boy?"

"Do you think he's not Neko"

"In my honest opinion Hokage-sama, I don't think he is fit for any duty like this right now… I talked to him before the funeral Hokage-sama. He shows signs of depression over the loss of someone so close to him."

He narrowed his eyes "I know that but everyone else already has their own duty's and he's one of the only people I can trust to step in if something were to happen." He replied

"Very well Hokage-sama I'll find him"

"Oh and Neko take a couple hours off once you talk to him, you deserve it for all you've done today." He said with a small smile

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

* * *

The memorial stone an hour later

She found Kakashi was sitting right in front of the memorial stone that he seemed to visit ever more often these days. The tears on his mask had long since dried into his mask.

"I'll visit tomorrow, Sensei" He said as Neko appeared

"Kakashi Hatake you are to report to the Hokage for an assignment immediately"

"Oh, Yūgao-chan didn't see you there and don't be like that you don't need to be so formal, it's just me" he said with eye smile of his though it looked more pained than usual.

She nodded and took off her mask showing her beautiful face framed by her purple hair. "Well you're wanted in the Hokage Office for a mission involving his son so you better get up there"

"Don't you know it's against protocol to take off your mask while on duty?" He said with a wink

"Oh you don't have to be so formal Kakashi-sempai, It's just me. And I just got off duty now that I told you" Mimicking his words with a wink as she walked off.

He felt his heart flutter a bit when he heard her call him Kakashi-sempai. In truth he had developed a small crush on her when he was on his ANBU team.

And so with renewed sense of self he walked to the Hokage tower.

* * *

In the Hokage office 5 minutes later

"Kakashi Hatake reporting for duty"

The old Hokage looked up from his thrice damned paperwork in shock.

THE KAKASHI HATAKE WAS ON TIME.

"What do I have something on my face" When in reality he was only on time because he heard the mission had something to do with Naruto and he knew why it had surprised the old man.

The Hokage just gave him a supremely amused look.

* * *

Authors note: Yes I know in Canon Yūgao falls in love with Hayate but in here they are just extremely good friends and shes kinda likes Kakashi.

So on to the important stuff tell me how I did and if its good or not. This is my very first story ever. Review and tell me what I did wrong or things that I did right or other constructive criticism or just leave a word of encouragement BUT the one thing I will not take is anonymous flaming for no good reason like saying I'm a piece of trash and nothing else.

ByeBye


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Just a little note that naruto wont have any conversations with the kyuubi this chapter. This chapter is a time skip to when Naruto is 6. And before you start thinking that oh Naruto is going to go through some kind of traumatizing ordeal dealt by the villagers… you couldn't be more wrong… Kakashi goes through one. just kidding… not saying any more.

Enjoy

* * *

To some it might have been a typical day in the village of Konohagakure, but for one Naruto Uzumaki it would forever remain to be the most traumatizing day of his life.

Naruto awoke earlier than usual, which was strange because he specifically remembered his mom telling him that he could stay in bed and sleep in all afternoon for some reason, so he lay his head back down to go back to sleep. But when he put his head down again instead of feeling the soft comfort of his favourite pillow… He felt a brick. He jumped out of his bead and away from the bed, which was no longer, his bed but something that looked like it should have been in a prison. A giant slab of concrete in the shape of a bed.

He turned around. He screamed at what he saw. Where he was now standing was not his room, but something that looked like a sewer with a giant cage. But the strangest things about the cage, were the large seal in the middle… and the weird Christmas ornimante like objects hanging down from purple wire.

"Hey kid your finally here, how you like the décor?" A voice sounded out from his left.

Naruto let out a lady like scream before jumping away in a pathetic little way.

"What no hello or anything kid?" the figure said with a small smile

"W-who are you, A-and why are you in my mind" Naruto replied

"Oh your mommy must have taught you well, I was hoping too scare the pants off ya by telling ya this is all inside your mind."

"… You still haven't answered my question…"

"Ah… so much for the fun… well for your first question you can just call me shin. For your second question it is because I was put here."

"W-what do you mean put here… and by who?"

"Oh by the same guy that put that in here as well" he said loudly while pointing beyond the cage at the massive slumbering beast whom Naruto had only just noticed because shin pointed it out.

"AHHHHHHH, WHY ARE ALL THESE THINGS IN MY MIND I MUST BE GOING CRA-" He said loudly before shin covered his mouth with his own hand

"No your not going crazy kid did you not just hear what I just told you, we were PLACED here, get that through your head" 'pointing that out was so worth the reaction' he thought while a huge smile adorned his face.

"Now shut up or risk waking it, and ill tell you right now he hates being woken up from his naps."

Naruto nodded his head feverishly as shin took his hand off his mouth.

"Now that fun times over, lets get down to business… iminherebecausetheshinigamiputmeheretohelpyoualongyourjourney" he said in a very fast tone so that Naruto could barely understand him.

Naruto paled "So let me get this straight… you were put in here by the shinigami" he said while shaking slightly

"The one and only" he said in a cheerful tone despite the conversation they were having.

"… I must really be going craz-"

"Don't finish that sentence because your not okay, I will explain exactly how I got here and why I was placed here, but first I got to explain some things to you. The first is, that on October 10th, the nine tailed fox that attacked your village, wasn't killed by the Fourth Hokage…"

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would mom lie to me. Your lying, I know it, mom would never lie to me like tha-"

He shut up as shin bopped him on the head

"I'm afraid she did little Naruto but she had a good reason to as we-"

"Well then tell me the reason, stop stalli-"

He shut up as Shin bopped him on the head harder this time.

"I was getting to that UNTILL YOU INTERUPTED ME YOU BRAT…ahem… Now as I was saying they kept the fact that it wasn't killed like you were led to believe because of this fact. And this might come as a little of a shock to you so get ready."

There was a pause as Naruto had a little comical reaction to trying to steel himself for the news.

"The kyuubi couldn't be killed by normal means… He could only be sealed… The Fourth made 'or should I say remade' a Jutsu that summoned the Shinigami to seal the kyuubi into a newborn child… can you guess who that child might be little naruto?"

There was a pause as Naruto looked between the beast inside the cage and back to him with a straight face.

"I gathered that the moment you said the kyuubi wasn't killed and got it through my skull."

"Wow… I don't know what to say now… I was sort of looking for more of a reaction from you…"

"Well what were you expecting a little boy crying all over the floor? Because mom taught me better than that…"

"Well yes, your what six"

"So" Naruto replied with a straight face

"Wow kid I'm impressed, you exceeded my expectations on that one"

Before Naruto could respond with a witty response Shin continued

"Now, on to how I got here. I got here because the Shinigami and I made a deal regarding you. The deal was that I was to help you on your journey and he would let me pass on to the afterlife, because you see your father wasn't the only one who used that jutsu. I used that jutsu, long ago, to seal another beast, one far more powerful than the kyuubi but the Shinigami took my soul all the same to munch on for all eternity. But when the fourth used the jutsu the shinigami made me this deal, I have no idea why he wanted to help you but from now until my duty is done I'm stuck with you, brat."

Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Wow… SO YOU MUST BE LIKE SUPER OLD HUH CAN YOU TEACH ME A LOT OF REALLY COOL JUTSU? CAN YOU, CAN YOU, CAN YOU?"

'Ugh, why did I expect anything else…'

"No I cannot teach you any of my more powerful jutsu until you get older and more powerful, BUT when you enter the academy I can help you learn the basics and maybe teach you a little something more." He said with a wink.

Naruto grumbled something about old men not paying rent before going on to say.

"So… seeing as to how were gonna be stuck together for some time old man, how about we become friends?" He asked with a smile

"Hmm, I like you brat you'll go far with an attitude like that, and I like your idea, from this day forth Naruto, we are friends."

"YATTA MY FIRST FRIEND DATTEBAYO"

"…I hope you don't use that phrase very often or I think it will be very hard for us to remain friends" He said with a slight tic mark.

"Sorry it just slipped out hehe" he said sheepishly

'He's so much like her it's amazing, I would swear they are related in some way'

"S'all right brat, just try not to use that too phrase too much we cant have my apprentice saying obnoxious phrases like that all the time now can we"

"What do you mean apprentice?"

"I have decided to make you my apprentice little Naruto"

"Wow, Cool"

"And the first thing your going to learn is how to eat a proper meal because I wont have you eating ramen 24/7. It is seriously stunting your growth."

"Hai Shin-Sensei I will learn from you to the best of my ability!"

'Hmm at least he's taking it seriously' Thought Shin as he let a small smile grace his lips from his apprentices words along with a little bit of surprise from him not arguing the less ramen.

And with that the first of many lessons between sensei and student began.

* * *

"Ah Naruto I think its time for you to wake up now were done for the night."

"Finally I didn't want to learn any more about foods and diety things anyhow" Replied Naruto to his new sensei.

"But how do I wake up sensei"

"It's your mind, just think that you want out and it should bring you out"

He said while waving goodbye

"… Sensei before I go… While I'm not learning from you… can I call you nii-san?

Shin nearly choked on his own spit as a pained look crossed his face.

* * *

Flashback

"Shin-ni-san come play ninja with me"

Flashback end

* * *

"Sure you can little Naruto I would like that…"

Naruto was so happy to have a big brother figure that he overlooked the pained look on his senseis face and hugged shins legs as shin just stood still.

Naruto let go a couple seconds later before fading away back to the real world.

Line

Naruto awoke on his nice comfy bed a couple seconds later. To the sounds of creaking a couple rooms away it seemed. The only thing wrong was because it was still quite early in the morning but he got up anyways to go tell his mom he was awake. He noticed the creaking sound was coming from his mom's room. So he opened the door slightly and peeked in the room. What he saw scared him for life. There was his mother bouncing and impaling herself on some meaty THING connected to two legs and he was sure there was the rest of a person on the other side of his mom as well.

"KAA-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" He exclaimed loudly

"NARUTO" Was all he heard before in a flurry of blackets the door was slammed shut in his face and he was outside the room looking horrified.

* * *

A couple minutes later had Naruto sitting on his chair in the kitchen in front of a fully clothed mother AND WAS THAT KAKASHI HATAKE sitting right next to her?

"How much did you see Naruto?" Asked his mother.

"All I saw was you bouncing on somethi-" He said before his mother (Yugao if you haven't already guessed) blocked his mouth off with her hand while blushing furiously.

"So you saw enough eh… Naruto I think I have to give you 'The talk' now"

* * *

One AWKWARD talk later

Naruto sat there with a strange look trying to clear everything up in his mind. He stayed like that for a few moments before finally saying.

"So does that make him my Tou-san?" He asked while pointing at Kakashi.

"I guess it does make me your Tou-san Naruto" Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

Yugao smiled at him before turning to tease Naruto.

"Do you like him Naruto?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet." He said

Kakashi and Yugao both adopted a deadpan expression obviously not having expected this answer.

"Well why don't you go out for some ice cream with him today, because I have somewhere to be today."

"SURE" he said with a devilish smile looking towards Kakashi while Kakashi gulped audibly.

Yugao gave him an apologetic look before gathering up her things but before she left she said "you two have fun now" with a wink before bolting.

* * *

Authors note: Yes Yugao adopted Naruto and the reason for that is going to come out next chapter. It wont be some sob story though. I promise.

And the mystery is finally unveiled (sort of) Shin is the thing that flew into the seal at Narutos birth as well as the reason for why he was put there And it is not shin, sai's 'brother', it is an all original character He also has a past that I am going to reveal slowly at later chapters over time. And no naruto wont go all god mode compared to everyone else at the academy I would say he would be as good as Canon sasuke is but in this sasuke has a buff because it's a non massacre fic. Also as a Genin naruto will be leagues above pretty much everyone except for Rock Lee, Neji and Sasuke and any other super op for Genin Genin and he wont be as smart as Shikamaru.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review to tell me what I did wrong or just write a word of encouragement.

BYEBYE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Summer

* * *

A twenty three year old Yugao Uzuki lay in her bed with her sleeping lover reminiscing about her life to this date or more prominently today, nearly 10 years ago, the day that changed her life.

* * *

Flashback, October 10, 10 years earlier

Neko and Inu (Kakashi if you didn't know) had been observing little Naruto all week together for the first time. They didn't like what they saw. What they saw all week was horrible. The civilians of the orphanage hadn't been beating him or anything like that, (something that they were glad for) but they weren't doing anything remotely to care for him the way an orphanage should.

First was the fact that when they took all the children outside to get some fresh air they took baby Naruto out with them and just left him there, sitting in the hot sun. (Which is something you shouldn't ever do) Inu was quick to move the baby to some shade when he was sure the civilians weren't looking.

The second thing was the complete favouritism the other kids got over him. The other kids got things like new toys and better food while he got second rate toys and food that was disgusting or lacking nutrition entirely.

And on Neko's and Inu's last day on duty together the final straw appeared. It was the on the anniversary of the kyuubi attack and Naruto's birthday, not that anybody cared. Neko was in the kitchen watching to make sure the food wasn't poisoned while Inu was keeping an eye on Naruto. At the corner of Neko's eye she saw one of the cooks put something that looked like poison in the food he was preparing for Naruto. Needless to say he had the blade of yugao's sword at his neck in an instant.

"What did you just put in the boys food just now?"

The civilian was sweating "J-Just some s-spices A-A-ANBU-san nothing o-out of the ordinary" he said with a stutter.

"...You never put spices in Naruto's food" she accused

"O-oh I just thought I would give him a little something extra, f-for his birthday you know" He said with a weak smile

In reality he was hoping the Anbu wouldn't smell the heavy toxin he put in the boys blob of mush he called food.

"Stay right here" Said Neko while releasing a large amout of killing intent to make sure he didn't move.

And when she saw him freeze up she quickly rushed to go get Inu before coming back a few seconds later her sword still in her hand and Inu at her side.

"Inu-taichou can you smell anything abnormal in Naruto-kuns food, like a poison?" She said with all seriousness.

All he did was lean over the food and take a couple quick sniff's before snarling and knocking over the pot.

Neko took this as all the sign she needed and arrested the sputtering man and dragging him off to T&I to get a proper confession out of him.

* * *

At the T&I Department a couple hours later

If one were to look at the entrance to T&I at this very moment they would see the sight of an absolutely livid Neko bursting out the door and taking off in the direction of the Hokage tower. The reason being that she had heard Ibiki get a confession, and quite a gruesome one at that, out of the civilian cook depicting him 'FINALLY' killing the demon brat and him getting treated as a hero because of it.

When she arrived at the Hokage tower she immediately burst in to the Hokage office, not even waiting to knock. She burst in on the scene of the Hokage giggling while reading an orange book. He put that away quickly trying to hide his blush before regaining his composure.

"Neko what seems to be the problem? I trust nothing has happened to Naruto"

She took a moment to compose herself a little for what she was about to ask. "Hokage-sama I wish to adopt Naruto"

"What?... has something happened to him at the orphanage?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, while Inu and I were on duty supervising Naruto, all week we saw things that were just… horrible being done to him. They were neglecting him completely Hokage-sama!" she said with a little urgency

"Thing's like leaving him out in the sun unsupervised for prolonged periods of time, and the last one… They put a heavy poison in his food Hokage-sama, they tried to kill him… on his birthday. No one deserves that. And that is why I want to adopt him Hokage-sama. He deserves so much better than that." she said while her voice got softer towards the end bordering on pleading.

"…And what of your work in Anbu? Will that not take up more time than needed to take care of a child?"

She took a breath to steady herself for this next part. "That is why I will resign from Anbu duty to better care for him."

"It seems you have thought this through then?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I have"

"Then I approve entirely. Yugao-san, take off your mask."

She did as she asked

"You are no longer a part of the leaf Anbu. You are now only a leaf jonin and as such are required to take part in the regular jonin duties. It will still leave you time to take care of Naruto but it will leave you almost no time for other things. I hope you know what your doing."

"I know what I'm getting myself into Hokage-sama but I have my friends to help me sometimes as well." she said with a smile.

"Good, leave your mask here and take the fourm's you must fill out and submit them by the end of today." He replied

"Thank you Hokage-sama" She said as she started to leave.

Flashback End

* * *

Just then Kakashi started to stir. "Good mornin' Kashi-kun" she said with a smile.

He just grumbled then mumbled a "morning yugi-chan"

"Someone needs to wake up little Naru and guess who's day it is?" She said with a smirk

He grunted "He's not so little any more you know, and whenever I try to wake him up he just throws stuff at me, once I even had to dodge a pan thrown at me, although where he puts all this stuff ill never know…"

"… All jokes aside Kashi you still need to wake him up. Today is his last day at the academy after all, so he can't be late today. I still hate that he picked up your habit of being late all the time."

"Oh come on, he isn't even half as late as me more than half the time."

"All right that's enough complaining for today, now go."

* * *

In the end Naruto still ended up 5 minutes late to the academy.

Inside the classroom stood Iruka-sensei giving a speech about what it is to be a shinobi and their new responsibility yata yata yata. It would have all been fine had Naruto not appeared in the classroom in the middle of it.

"NARUTO WHY ARE YOU LATE AND INTERUPTING MY SPEECH?" Said Iruka

"Oh I just got lost on the road of life and found my way again" He said with an eye-smile while taking his seat.

All the students laughed. In truth all the students found Narutos antics amusing for the four years they were there.

"WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET LOST LESS OFT-" Just then he took in his appearance. It looked nothing like what he used to wear before today.

Instead of an orange t-shirt with white cargo shorts and a mask like Kakashi He instead wore black shinobi pants with a dark blue shirt. He also wore dark blue shinobi sandals and dark fingerless gloves with a metal plate covering the back of the hand. The thing that interested Iruka the most were that the gloves extended past his wrists and on the wrist part of the glove light glowing purple orbs were attached. He also wore a wakizashi on his back but he ignored that in exchange for looking at the orbs. The only thing that didn't change was the mask on his face. He still wore it for some reason even though nearly everyone has seen his face.

Seeing that the people were looking at him and not paying any attention he made a response.

"It seems that you have gotten lost on the road of life as well Iruka-sensei, but I think its time we get back on track, ne?" He said with a smirk, even though nobody could see it.

"Ahem, right. As I was saying… After you take this test you will be Ninja of the village. It will be you job to protect it and everyone in it. I am proud and a little sad to say that this will be the last day that I am you official teacher, but I implore you that if you ever need guidance that you seek me out."

"Now without further delay we will have the first test, it is a written test so gather your utencils, you have two minutes."

And with that everyone got themselves ready for the exam.

* * *

After the last written exam was handed in people were called to the front to perform their three jutsu as well as any other jutsu they know for extra points.

The first person to go was a civilian named Sakura Haruno, the class's banshee. She passed and only performed the required three jutsu, substitution, henge and the classic clone jutsu.

The next to go up was Ino who used the three jutsu and her family jutsu for an extra ten points.

The next to go up was another civilian who failed on their first jutsu. Needless to say they wouldn't be getting their hitai-ate this time.

The next three to go were Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara who also showed their clan jutsu's to Iruka.

The next two to take the test were Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka who did the three jutsu and two clan techniques including the bugs and Akamaru. Gaining them twenty points each.

The next couple of people to take the test were just normal civilians who passed the test regularily.

The last two were Naruto and Sasuke the two prodigies of the class.

First up was Sasuke who used Kawarimi to switch with Naruto who while sitting wasn't able to stand up fast enough and ended up floating in the air for a second before falling to the ground, which caused the class to laugh. Even Naruto was laughing at the Uchiha's joke, Before being switched back to his seat. The next thing he did was use the henge to change into his older brother Itachi. The next after that he made six standard Bunshin. For the extra credit Jutsu he used a dumbed down version of the Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu and the shunshin gaining him 35 points.

The last to go was Naruto who substituted with Shikamaru who was currently sleeping causing him to wake up and fall to the floor, again causing the class to laugh. Next he used henge to change into Kakashi. Before his next jutsu he explained that because he had too much chakra he had to use the shadow clone jutsu instead of the regular clone jutsu this got him an extra 30 points anyways for learning a B rank jutsu causing Sasuke to scowl. For the extra credit jutsu he used the used his personal shunshin that made the air around him turn slightly purple for a second, next he asked if he could step outside for his next jutsu's stating that they were a little too destructive to be used indoors. The teachers did as asked and followed him outside.

"My Jutsu is a Jutsu I made myself" He stood 4 meters in front of a training dummy with his palm thrust out pointed toward the dummy.

"Soul art: Soul spear Jutsu" As he said this a purple ethereal spear appeared above the purple orb on his wrist before flying at jonin level speeds toward the dummy and punching right through it and sticking into the wall behind it. The kicker is that it made nearly no sound before puncturing the dummy.

The teachers were left gaping like fish.

"Naruto where did you get such a powerful jutsu? It looks like it could be an A rank jutsu." Asked Iruka with obvious surprise.

"I told you, I made it." He replied with a large grin on his face.

"Oh Naruto, I doubt you could make such a jutsu."

"Even if you don't believe me it is still an A rank Jutsu so that's another 50 points." He said with a smirk.

Iruka sighed "Yes it is now is there anything else you would like to show us?"

"No Iruka-sensei that is all."

In truth he could extend the reach of his blade with his chakra but he didn't know that counted as a jutsu.

"Very well" He said while reaching behind him to grab the hitai-ate on his belt before presenting it to Naruto.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto, Now back to the classroom." He said with a sad smile.

* * *

Back in the classroom everyone was wondering what was taking so long.

"You don't think he failed do you?" Said Choji.

"Ugh, Naruto's far too troublesome to fail such a test, and we already know he can do those jutsu, he performed them right in front of us."

"No, he's just performing his personal jutsu's." reassured Shino

"Ha, as if Naruto would fail, I would be disappointed in my rival if he did" Said Sasuke.

Indeed Sasuke has quite an arrogant attitude to others, but when talking about his friend, that's a different story. He was one of the only people to know what was sealed in him and as such felt bad for him, and his mother had been encouraging him to befriend him for a while saying he would be a good person to compare himself too and a good rival.

Just then Naruto walked through the door with a small smile. His new Hitai-ate tied around his arm. He sat between Shino and Kiba before looking at Sasuke arrogantly and saying "Guess who's rookie of the year"

"SHUT UP NARUTO IT HASN'T BEEN ANOUNCED YET SO WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL THEY ANNOUNCE IT"

"Hmm but when they do…" he said with a smirk.

"Hn" Sasuke replied while crossing his arms.

The door to the classroom opened up and Iruka and Mizuki walked in.

Iruka took to the middle of the front of the class before saying "I'm proud to say that all of you that have passed are now Genin of Konohagakure now before we dismiss you I shall inform you that you will be here one more day to get your Genin placement teams. Be here tomorrow at 11:00 AM ON TIME." He finished glaring at Naruto.

And with that the class all split apart to go to their separate homes.

* * *

With Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his way home while thinking about the rookie of the year placement.

'Damn I know I'm not as good as Naruto but does he have to rub it in… I wish there was some way for me to get extra credit so I could pass as rookie of the year.'

"Well if it isn't little Sasuke"

* * *

Authors note: It's my first cliffhanger of many 'insert evil laugh here' but don't kill me yet because im sure a lot of you know what coming.

As always, hope your enjoying the story please review to tell me what I did wrong or just to leave a word of encouragement.

BYEBYE


End file.
